Da Svidanya
by LegolasLover2003
Summary: Bria Thompson, a top FBI agent, has an interesting encounter with Alex Krycek. But Alex is wanted by both her friend Fox Mulder and the CigaretteSmoking Man. Takes place after the episodes Tunguska and Terma.
1. One Week After Tunguska

One Week After Tunguska...

Wednesday 9:45 p.m. 1996

Washington D.C.

  
  


It had been a long day, a very long day, when Special Agent Bria Thompson entered the downtown Washington D.C. bar, Casey's. She sighed in relief upon seeing that the room was practically empty, save for a few men drinking at the bar. Moving toward an empty booth, Bria sat down, closing her eyes and relishing in the lack of light.

"Can someone just shoot me now?" her day had gone horribly wrong.

She heard a faint chuckle as a gloved hand appeared from the booth in front of her, "I doubt very much that death can solve your problems. You may feel a need to end your life, but who would ultimately profit from your demise?"

Bria smirked, "You don't even know who I am."

The man slid out of his own booth, an odd smile on his face. His dark hair was cut extremely short, however, he appeared to be slightly drunk..

He sat down at Agent Thompson's table, "I've got all the time in the world to listen."

  
  


That is how Bria Thompson met Alex Krycek...


	2. Six Months Later

Six Months Later...

Tuesday 6:40 a.m. 1996

1473 E. 35 Rd. Apt. 13

Georgetown, Virginia

  
  


The darkness enveloped his vision, something had stuck Alex on the back of the head. No, he thought, someone had slammed him back into the dirt. He tried to stand once again but suddenly, there were many men upon him, holding him down. Krycek was on the ground, where he had awakened, attempting to free himself from their grasps. The glint of a blade, a knife, burned red as it was removed from the nearby fire. He had believed that these men could help him escape, but now they were trying to kill him, or so he thought. Alex struggled once again, a muffled scream escaped his lips as the heated knife was brought ever closer to his exposed left arm. The feel of hot metal was upon him, burning and searing his flesh until finally...

  
  


Alex awoke in a cold sweat, his heart feeling as if it would burst from his chest. Perspiration beaded on his forehead... he knew the nightmare may never end. Sitting up in bed, Alex Krycek clicked on the night stand's lamp.

"Damn it..." he whispered, running his right hand over his face.

It was twenty minutes before seven, he had slept late once again. Alex had been expected to appear at a secret meeting of the Syndicate and it looked like he would be just a bit late. Actually, he did not plan to show, it wasn't his responsibility after all. Krycek owed nothing to the Project, least of all his life. Six months ago he had met Bria Thompson and his entire way of living, no, his whole personality, had changed.

Alex sighed, "Bria's right... I can't keep this up. I'm tired of doing that Cancer Man's dirty work, tired of everything about the Project. It's time I finally left the Syndicate for good."

Throwing the covers from his bed, he stood, putting jeans on over his boxers. Just then, there was a knock on the door. Krycek opened it slowly to reveal Bria, looking as if she was ready to leave for work.

"Alex... are you alright?" she asked, concern written all over her face.

He smiled at her, a bit self conscious about just having woken up, "Yeah, I'm fine." it didn't even sound convincing to him, let alone her.

Bria raised an eyebrow, "Now that's a lie. I could have sworn you yelled something."

A hint of red rose on Krycek's face, It's nothing, I just couldn't sleep."

Bria nodded, the concern still in her eyes, "Alex, please tell me what's wrong. I know you haven't been getting rest lately. I'm just worried about you."

This kind of talk, at one time, would have woken a deep anger within him. Krycek had always been on his own, no one ever worried about him. But there was no anger this time, he couldn't be angry with her, not Bria.

"Alex?" the women placed a hand on his left shoulder.

The daze passed and as Krycek looked to her, the turmoil in his soul shone through.

He drew in a breath, "I just haven't been feeling well, that's all." with a smile, he hoped she would buy his act.

Bria returned that smile, "Alright then... I guess you should get ready, I believe you had a meeting to attend. Remember?"

"Yeah well, I'm not going to make it."

Her eyes lit up, "You're quitting... aren't you?"

Krycek nodded, for once there was no regret in his decision. 

Suddenly, Bria threw her arms around his neck, "Oh Alex, you're doing the right thing. I'm so relieved."

He stood there speechless, not quite sure what to say.

"I've heard awful things about the men you work for. I'm so glad to know that your life won't be in that kind of danger again."

With his right arm around her back, Krycek looked into Bria's eyes questioningly, "Who told you this?"

She grinned, "I am one of the Bureau's top agent Alex, I have my sources. You would be amazed about the number of things I know."

This took him by surprise, "And you still let me move in with you? After knowing the things I've done in the past?"

She released Krycek's neck, now holding onto his shoulders, "Alex, everyone needs a second chance. Besides, the past is the past, it can't be erased."

With these words, Bria walked back down the hallway and picked up her jacket. Moments later, she was on her way to work. The women left Alex, standing in his doorway, pondering her words.


	3. Tuesday 8:00 am

Tuesday 8:00 a.m. 1996

Location Unknown 

Washington D.C.

  
  


"He's late..." Strunghold voices, walking past one of the room's few windows.

Smoke drifted from a nearby corner, "He knows what the consequences are for absence. He'll show."

"But he is your man." the Smoking Man's games were becoming quite tiresome.

Just then, another person entered the room, The Well-Manicured Man frowned as he closed the door behind him.

"We have a problem, gentlemen. It appears that our college here," he indicated the Cancer Man, "has kept poor tabs on his own agents."

The Smoking Man snuffed his cigarette out in a nearby ashtray, "Impossible. What are you implying?"

"Simply this. Alex Krycek has officially, in my opinion, turned in his resignation."

"How can you be sure?" Strunghold asked.

The Well-Manicured Man pulled a small stack of photos from his briefcase, "One of my men took this picture of him, he doesn't appear to be in a hurry to attend this meeting."

"When were these photos taken?" the Smoking Man flipped through the pictures.

The other smiled slightly, "Less than an hour ago. They were faxed directly to me."

"So... Alex has left us... pitty."

Strunghold stood from his seat, "He'll have to be eliminated."

The Well-Manicured Man nodded, "He knows too much and he may prove to be a great security risk."

"It will be taken care of." the Cancer Man said as he lit another cigarette.


	4. Tuesday 12:35 pm

Tuesday 12:35 p.m.

Restaurant 3205

Washington D.C.

  
  


"So, you've met someone?"

Bria smiled, "Yes, I don't quite know how to say this but..."

"But you're madly in love with him?" Fox Mulder asked sarcastically, taking a small drink of his iced tea.

"Fox, I'm trying to be serious."

The two agents had been close friends for years, even dated a couple times. Now however, Bria felt she could tell the man anything.

"So, who is he?" an awkward silence had begun to fill the air of the restaurant.

The women shrugged, "I don't know if I should tell you."

He detected a hint of mischievous fun in Bria's voice, "Do I know him?"

"I'm not going to tell you." she smiled, setting her glass down, "But I am planning a surprise."

"Oh really?" Mulder leaned back, "What sort of surprise?"

"Well... someone's birthday is coming up, if I'm correct?"

Fox shook his head, "No no no. I want nothing, least of all a surprise."

"Oh come on Fox." Bria pleaded, "Just dinner at my place, you may even get to meet this mystery man." her smile faded with a dejected look in it's place, "Please..."

Mulder sighed, "Alright, when?"

"A week from Thursday."


	5. Wednesday 5:40 pm

Wednesday 5:40 p.m. 1996

1473 E. 35 Rd. Apt. 13

Georgetown, Virginia

  
  
  


The refrigerator was empty, a common occurrence in the apartment. Alex groaned slightly, knowing that he would be the one sent to the store. As he walked toward Bria's room, he found the door wide open and Agent Thompson straightening a few books on one of her many shelves. 

"Bria, what are you doing?" Krycek asked, leaning against the doorframe.

She smiled, "We're having company for dinner tonight, Alex. And be nice, he's one of my good friends."

"Boyfriend you mean... Is he from the Bureau?"

With a nod, Bria turned to him, "I need you to run to the store and pick up a few things." she handed him a long hand written list.

Alex sighed, taking it from her, "Alright, if you don't mind me running a couple other errands along the way?"

The women smiled, "Sure Alex, as long as you get back here before six thirty, or else dinner will be late."

"Alright then." he left the room and grabbed his jacket.

Slipping the leather coat over his bright blue sweater, Bria followed him.

"I also need you to pick out a nice red wine for after dinner."

"Sure, I'll try my best."

Bria laughed at his sarcasm, as did Alex himself. He pulled a pair of black gloves over his hands and walked to the front door.

"Da Svidanya." he directed toward Bria who was making her way into the kitchen.

She laughed once more, "Bye Alex, be careful."

With a mischievous smirk on his face, Alex left.


	6. Wednesday 8:35 pm

Wednesday 8:35 p.m.

1473 E. 35 Rd. Apt. 13

Georgetown, Virginia

  
  
  


Dinner was going far better than Bria had planned. Of course Krycek had made himself scare so Bria and her dinner date could eat in peace. A forensics investigator for the Bureau, Ken Grassman knew a lot about Bria's current assignment. Over plates of pasta, they discussed a mysterious lack of evidence and of witnesses.

"So, who do you believe committed the murder?" Ken asked, folding his napkin onto the table.

"This may sound ridiculous but, I believe that his maid murdered him."

"His maid?" Grassman shook his head, "You had might as well say that, 'the butler did it."

Bria laughed slightly, "I... I know how it sounds but, she has the right motive."

"There are others though, and the evidence isn't conclusive. You don't," his cell phone rang suddenly.

After excusing himself from the table, Ken took the call in Bria's hallway.

"Yes?"

  
  
  


Alex Krycek had eaten dinner in his room, giving Bria and Ken their private time. He was currently working on a formal letter of resignation, to be delivered to the Syndicate.

It was over, over for good.

"Yes... yes sir he's not here."

Alex heard a voice outside in the hallway. Putting down his pen, Krycek stood next to his door, eavesdropping. 

"Yes, it appears that he's living here. No, no I think you're right. Yes sir, I'll see to that immediately. She's throwing a dinner party next week, I'll make it look like an accident. All of the secrets will die with him, rest assured."

Alex could not believe his ears, Bria's boyfriend was plotting to murder him...

  
  
  


"I'm sorry it took so long, my boss called from work." Ken sat back down at the table.

Bria smiled, "What did he want?"

"Nothing much really, he wanted me to file a report first thing in the morning."

At that moment, Alex Krycek appeared in the doorway.

"Alex, I though you left?" Bria asked, turning her attention to her roomate.

"Yeah well, I just remembered something. Can I have a moment of your time, alone?"

Bria nodded, "Excuse me."

She stood and followed Krycek into her room on the opposite end of the apartment.

"Alex, what is this about?" she asked as he closed the door behind her.

"Who is that guy?!"

"A forensics agent from New York, but I told you that already."

He seemed panic stricken, Bria couldn't tell what was wrong.

"No, who is he really?"

"What do you mean?"

Alex sighed, "I was writing my letter of resignation when I heard someone outside my door. Your boyfriend in there," he gestured toward the kitchen, "was on the phone planning a murder, my murder!"

The women stared at him in disbelief, "What are you saying? Ken's an agent, Alex. He's not a... a murderer!"

"Shhh! Keep your voice down. Even if he isn't you wouldn't want him to hear such a conversation, would you?"

Bria was silent for a moment, "But Alex, he..."

"Look Bria, I know what I heard and if you can just listen to me then you'll know that I'm right."

"Even if he is, what do I do? Say I'm not feeling well and lie?" she couldn't believe what Krycek was saying.

"Just... yes, that would work. Tell him that and say he'd better go."

The women laughed, "This is crazy! He's my boyfriend!"

"Would you rather I shoot him?"

They locked gazes, "You wouldn't."

"Try me." his tone was frightening, a madness behind his eyes.

After much deliberation, Bria consented and went about telling her lie.


	7. Wednesday 9:35 pm

Wednesday 9:35 p.m.

1473 E. 35 Rd. Apt. 13

Georgetown, Virginia

  
  
  


An hour later, Bria was sitting on her ivory couch, looking at a half empty wine glass.

"Start talking Alex because kicking my boyfriend out wasn't the brightest move to make."

Krycek sat beside her, on the floor, his left arm resting on the sofa's edge.

He bowed his head momentarily, "It's as simple as this Bria, I know too much. The men I work for, used to work for, they know this as well. I've seen operatives planted for just this purpose, an assassin. My belief is that he was planted for the sole purpose to infiltrate this apartment and make my murder look like an accident."

The woman looked over to him, "You're paranoid."

He returned her gaze, "Not by choice let me assure you."

Silence hung in the air, a thick blanket of tension.

"What sections of my past are you familiar with?" Krycek's question startled Bria, he could see it.

She leaned back into the security of the couch's corner, looking at him. "You were once an F.B.I. agent, Fox Mulder's partner. Wanted by the Bureau on questioning about Mulder's current partner, Dana Scully's, mysterious disappearance. William Mulder, Fox's father." she stopped for a moment, not sure how to continue without sounding offensive. "A top-notch assassin for men involved in some sort of 'Project,' you have also stolen top secret defense department files. The latest information I've managed to obtain is somewhat unbelievable."

"Let me guess." Alex interrupted, "You don't take Mulder's beliefs of alien existence seriously, do you?"

Bria sighed, "How can I? How can you?"

Krycek folded his hands, as best he could, behind his head and leaned back, reclining.

"I can because of what happened to me in a Hong Kong airport, by what I've been told, by those documents I stole. By what occurred in Tunguska, Russia and in a missile silo in North Dakota. I've seen so much that it's impossible to deny."

"I don't understand..." Bria replied, looking at him in concern.

"You mean Mulder didn't tell you about that?" Alex smirked.

"How did..."

"I have my own sources."

She looked to the floor, "No, he never mentioned Hong Kong or Tunguska."

Nodding, Alex sat up straight, looking at his gloved left hand, "Maybe I can make a believer out of you yet." 


	8. Thursday 1:35 am

Thursday 1:35 a.m.

1473 E. 35 Rd. Apt. 13

Georgetown, Virginia

  
  
  
  


The two sat closer. An empty bottle of wine and two glasses, in similar shape, lay on the table before them.

"Mulder doesn't want to kill me, just because of his father's murder. I left him in that Russian gulag to save my own ass. He was never even supposed to be there. But, I have paid for that sin and..."

"You mean to tell me this is about Fox? All of it?"

Krycek slid his left arm around Bria's shoulder, "In a way, yes. He's come so close to the truth so many times, but he can't realize it."

Bria sighed, "All his pain, his loneliness, his grief, is a direct result of this 'Project'?"

Alex nodded. "And, it all started with his sister's abduction."

She was silent, contemplating the man's words. He pulled Bria closer, her head resting on Alex's shoulder.

"You're a very dangerous man, Alex." she joked, "But the men you work for..."

"Are far more dangerous."

  
  



	9. Thursday 11:35 am

Thursday 11:35 a.m.

1473 E. 35 Rd. Apt. 13

Georgetown, Virginia

  
  
  
  


The next morning, Bria awoke to find herself on the couch... still. She was covered in a dark blue blanket, the wine bottle and glasses were gone from the table, as was Alex.

"Glad you're awake." came a voice from behind the sofa.

Sitting up and peering behind her, Bria spied Krycek who was currently feeding her pet cat. He looked up at her with a smile before standing.

"Are you feeling alright? From our conversation last night, I was afraid you'd been overwhelmed." 

Bria's smile faded, "Alex I..."

"Hey..." Krycek walked around the sofa to stand in front of her, kneeling down. "It's the past, remember?"

His smile melted Bria's heart. She had never known such feelings for him existed within her. For once, there was no hint of sadness in his dark eyes.

Slowly he moved closer and they became lost in the moment. Alex's right hand rested lightly against Bria's cheek as they drew even closer.

"I... remember..." Bria whispered just before he kissed her.

They were both sitting on the sofa now, lost in a moment that could stop time. When they drew apart, they found themselves leaning against the back of the sofa.

Bria smiled, "What was that for?"

Their hands were interlaces as they stared at one another, sitting sideways in silence.

"For being the only person who's ever really cared." a small laugh escaped him, "And for listening."


	10. Thursday 7:22 pm

Thursday 7:22 p.m.

1473 E. 35 Rd. Apt. 13

Georgetown, Virginia

  
  
  
  


As sunlight gave way to the moon's glow over Georgetown, a surveillance van sat waiting in the evening hours. Ken Grassman sat in the driver's seat, parked down the block from Special Agent Bria Thompson's apartment building.

He was speaking on a cell phone. "We have a problem sir. Krycek's told her everything. The bugs I placed in her apartment picked it all up clearly." the man paused, watching Alex leave the building in his trademark leather jacket. "The security risks have increased. Do you want me to dispose of her as well?" 

Ken nodded. He liked Bria, but he had received his orders.

"Affirmative." 


	11. One Week Later

One Week Later...

Thursday 3:45 p.m.

1473 E. 35 Rd. Apt. 13

Georgetown, Virginia

  
  
  
  


On his way home, Alex Krycek pondered the future. His emotional walls had been torn down one week before by the only woman who truly did not care about his past. For a week now, he and Bria had grown closer. They spent as much time together as possible. However, Alex was growing board, not of their relationship, but of his everyday life. He had no job, now that his work for the Syndicate was over, and his life had suddenly become exceedingly dull. 

Now a block from home, he smiled. Bria was having a dinner party tonight and Krycek was about to face one of his greatest fears... death.

The dinner was for Special Agent Fox Mulder and Alex knew that the man would stop at nothing to kill him. Bria however, had assessed this information and decided that their hatred of one another needed to come to an end. 

With a sigh, Alex attempted to release some of his tension. In thirty minutes Mulder would arrive, and all hell would break lose.


	12. Thursday 3:55 pm

Thursday 3:55 p.m.

1473 E. 35 Rd. Apt. 13

Georgetown, Virginia

  
  
  
  


"I hope Alex returns soon." Bria said to her bathroom mirror.

She knew he hated the idea of seeing Fox, but it would have happened eventually. He was one of her few trusted friends. It was inevitable.

Walking from the bathroom, she grabbed her shoes, slipping them on hurriedly. Clad in a white blouse and black skirt, she felt as if she were getting ready for just another day at the office.

In the hallway now, she entered the livingroom, straightening some items on the coffee table as she went. The sound of a gun being cocked however, made her freeze and turn around slowly. Bria came face-to-face with her assassin.

"Ken?" she was confused, not quite sure what he was doing.

The man smiled, "I hate to do this Bria, but I have my orders."

"Orders from whom? Ken, we've known one another for quite some time now and you've been under a lot of stress lately. You probably..."

With a shake of his head, Ken laughed. "I'm under no stress, Agent Thompson. I was ordered to kill your roommate, your sudden crush, Alex Krycek. When he up and quit he became a serious security risk to my employers."

The realization hit Bria that it was all her fault. She was the one who convinced Alex to quit, to live a normal everyday life. It was her fault. 

"So, you're going to kill us both?" she asked, anger filling her heart.

Ken smiled, "You got it."

BANG!


	13. Thursday 4:00 pm

Thursday 4:00 p.m.

1473 E. 35 Rd. Apt. 13

Georgetown, Virginia

  
  
  
  


Alex drew his gun, looking at the door to Bria's apartment. Silently, he climbed the stairs and found the lock on room 113 broken.

Throwing open the door, Krycek fired off two shots at the armed man whom he spotted in the room. The man fell, dead instantly as his blood splattered over the apartment's white carpet and walls.

In an attempt to collect his thoughts, Alex dropped the gun, seeing Ken Grassman dead on the floor.

The sun had just disappeared behind the buildings in the distance, casting a shadow across the livingroom. Krycek found Bria, near the hallway, barely alive. He knelt down next to her quickly, cradling her head in his lap.

"Bria..." he whispered, a great sense of loss coming over him.

The woman opened her eyes, "Alex, I'm so sorry..."

He shook his head. "Nothing's your fault."

"No... he was here to kill you, because you quit."

Krycek turned away, realizing what he had done. "I told you... I told you everything. Damn it!" With his right hand in a fist he punched the ground.

"What will you do now?"

He looked back to Bria, seeing that the fire in her eyes was slowly dying out. Was this how Mulder felt two years ago? How Scully felt when her sister was mistakenly murdered? All the people he had assassinated in the name of secrecy, in the name of the Project. The reality of what his life had been would haunt Krycek for all eternity.

"We will continue on. We'll live here." he lied, knowing that there was no way she would live.

In his arms, Agent Bria Thompson died. The tragedy and anger would remain with Krycek for the remainder of his life. He promised revenge and he would get it any way possible.


	14. Thursday 5:05 pm

Thursday 5:05 p.m.

1473 E. 35 Rd. Apt. 13

Georgetown, Virginia

  
  
  
  


When Fox Mulder arrived at Bria's apartment, cop cars surrounded the building. After flashing his badge, he learned that the FBI's own Ken Grassman had murdered Bria and then turned the gun on himself. However, the evidence suggested a second weapon must have been fired. Only a single bullet was discharged from Grassman's Glock19. The two bullets in Ken were fired from a Smith and Wesson. 

Bria had been one of Mulder's closest friends, and her death hit him hard. It seemed, to him, that those he was close to were doomed to die... and that infuriated the man.

He checked all her computer files and came up with nothing. For twelve hours Mulder searched Bria's apartment. She appeared to have had a room mate, but there was no sign of him or her. The guestroom was empty.

Eventually, Fox found Agent Thompson's personal journal.

"Agent Mulder!" came a voice from the hallway.

Pocketing the journal, Fox found a CSI detective dusting for fingerprints.

"What have you found?" Mulder asked.

"We've got confirmation on these prints." she gestured to the wall, "A former FBI agent."

"Ken Grassman wasn't former FBI." Mulder corrected.

"It wasn't Agent Grassman, Agent Mulder. A man by the name of Alex Krycek, missing from the Bureau for two years."


	15. Thursday 7:30 pm

Thursday 7:30 p.m. 

Location Unknown 

Washington D.C.

  
  
  
  


"Your man has failed." Strunghold voiced.

The Cancer Man lit another cigarette, "On the contrary, Alex has decided to return to us."

"Two FBI Agents are dead. Alex Krycek cannot be that great an asset." the Well Manicured Man replied in anger.

"And the Bureau will write the murders off as if nothing happened." smoke drifted across the room.

"What of Mulder?" an unnamed man spoke up.

"Agent Mulder believes it was Krycek. I propose however, that we leave it alone. He doesn't have all the pieces to the puzzle. He is not a threat."

All the others in the room nodded, save for the Well Manicured Man. "You have put us at a great risk of exposure. I pray it does not happen again."

The Cigarette Smoking Man Smiled, "I will assure you of it."


	16. Three Weeks Later

Three Weeks Later

  
  


Friday 6:45 p.m.

  
  


Georgetown Cemetery

  
  
  
  


Rain fell lightly over the Georgetown cemetery. It had been three weeks since the death of Bria Thompson, but Mulder still felt the loss like a fresh wound. He had determined that Alex Krycek was indeed Bria's roommate and that he had been present at the time of the agent's death. But he knew, for once, that Krycek hadn't committed the crime.

Actually, it appeared that the backstabbing liar had attempted to save Agent Bria's very life.

Fox stood over his friend's grave, reading the inscription.

  
  


Bria Michelle Thompson

FBI Special Agent

Beloved Daughter And Friend

1970 - 1996

  
  


It was then that he noticed a small bouquet of roses, laid in front of the headstone. Mulder bent down, finding a card amidst the flowers.

The card contained only two words, both of which Mulder knew all too well...

  
  


Da Svidanya

  
  


The Russian word for goodbye...

  
  
  
  
  
  


THE END !


End file.
